The Return of Bond (chapter one)
by Blade2
Summary: i felt like making an action story so if, in high-school, i have to write one, i already got it down :-)
1. Return of James Bond (chap. 1)

1 The Return of James Bond  
  
He Jumped out the car, hid behind the right side, lifted his uzi out of his briefcase, and emptied his magazine out on the extremist terrorists. It all began as a lovely trip to South America, being his vacation from work. Unfortunately, terrorists don't believe in vacations, thus he was attacked. M called Bond to warn him…  
  
"Bond, I've got terrible new for you…but what's that noise behind you"  
  
"M, you called just a little late" Bond said as he removed the empty, explosive magazine, pulled the pin out the side, and chunks it at a terrorist…  
  
"WELL…looks like your gonna' have to abort your reservations and plans and report to the bunker in Venezuela…"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah… I gotcha"  
  
Once Bond hung up, and the dust cleared, he walked out cautiously to survey the area. Noticing he'd blown up half of his BMW, he called a helicopter on his watch, and instantly it came flying in dropping a fold up ladder. He grabbed the ladder and gave the ladder-man a signal to lift up… the ladder lurched into motion, but he was used to it by now. Upon reaching the top, he climbed in and gotten into the co-pilots seat to talk w/ the pilot. He put the headset on and grabbed the controls and talked in the Mic. to the pilot:  
  
"… To the Venezuelan bunker, to receive mission briefing, over"  
  
"Affirmative." the pilot said as he veered off to the left Bond removed the headset, walked to the back, and sat down to watch out the open door. He'd expected time-off from his job, but didn't get it (as always) but he didn't mind much, his job was his passion. After becoming bored watching the trees fly by, James lie down on the seat to take a nap…  
  
Upon reaching the bunker, James woke up from his light-sleep, put a harness on, and rappelled out the copter onto the bunker-roof, which was hidden under the trees and the ground. Once he landed, he walked to the door, did an iris check and swiped his key-card in the slot at the given time. The Iron door (hidden in the ground) opened up and he walked leisurely, yet briskly down the dark, steep steps. There, Q impatiently tapped his foot upon the iron floor, which was lit up with bright, fluorescent lights. 


	2. Return of James Bond (chap. 2)

"Hello Q, what do you have for me today", Bond said wittingly as he reached the bottom of the steel steps. Behind him, many experimental prototype gadgets were being tested.  
  
"Bond, what has taken you so long? I've been calling you for hours and hours but you never ever pick up, I should completely drop you in the dust, Bond, you always screw up, you never list…"  
  
Q was too busy blabbing off to notice James drift away to the experimental product's table, curiously picking up items as he passed by. He curiously picked up car-keys from the table that had what seemed to be an ordinary automatic door locker. He looked around for the car such an item belonged to, and located an Aston Martin sitting oh-so-innocently sitting in the corner. (Thanks Darth Flirt.) Bond curiously pointed the keychain to the car and pressed a button, which resembled a "panic button". Suddenly the car started the horn honked, flames flew halfway across the room, and bullets flew everywhere. Q dashed across the room, and snatched the keys from James before the car rushed across the room. Q stopped the car, led it back to its corner, and screamed at James.  
  
"Damn it James! I TOLD you not to blow up another car… have you no respect for the work put into these projects?"  
  
"Yeah yeah Q, keep your hair-piece on, I was just testing it, I had it all under control." Q coughed fakely as the words were uttered out of Bond's mouth.  
  
"Anyway, this will be your newest car. As you have already found out," Q screamed " this car has HIGHLY delicate controls. This is an Aston Martin auto-controlled, flame throwing, luxury car. This car's hand-built twin-supercharged 5.3 litre 32-valve v8 can reach 60 mph in 5.05 seconds. Anyway enough prep talk, time to get down to business", Q said as he lead the way through the door to the next room with James following close behind. 


End file.
